Sometime Later
by little-wolf246
Summary: Stiles opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was light from the window that had sun beaming on his face, then Derek's sleeping outline, and then he saw his little girl. Rosie Laura Hale lay in her little comical wolf onesie her mop of black hair upon her head and thick black lashes that were breath taking. Her heart shaped face, pudgy cheeks and the single mole under her left eye
1. four months

**I saw this and I couldn't resist and it's the cover pic! GOOGLE IT!**

* * *

Chapter 1: four months

Stiles opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was light from the window that had sun beaming on his face, then Derek's sleeping outline, and then he saw his little girl. Rosie Laura Hale lay in her little comical wolf onesie, her mop of black hair upon her head and thick black lashes that were breath taking. Her heart shaped face, pudgy cheeks and the single mole under her left eye.

One thing Stiles didn't know is when you adopt a werewolf baby under a year their scent and appearance shifts to accommodate their parents. Like a supernatural cloak that's irreversible. The fact she was a perfect mix of the two of them amazed Stiles.

Rosie opened her eyes and turned to face Stiles and he smiled at her. That made her smile and her right hand grab his nose, hard. Wincing her bottom lip quivered and Stiles put a gentile hand on the young pup's stomach.

"Shh, you're fine Rosie. You're just really strong like daddy over there." Stiles soothed and Rosie stopped dead in her tracks preventing a giant wail to erupt from her. While Stiles whispered sweet nothings to his new daughter he was oblivious to the fact Derek had awakened. He was in the middle of promising her curly fries and marshmallows when Derek rubbed his bicep.

"Morning." Derek offered still groggy and would be until he had at least two cups of coffee and even then Derek was still waking up.

"Hey." Stiles said so soft his voice cracked or maybe it was caused by dehydration. Derek smiled at him before looking at little Rosie who looked over at Derek now. Stiles skimmed his fingertips over her stomach and eventually got up to her little hand and she latched on tightly.

"I love you." Derek said and Stiles looked up at his mate with sappy eyes.

"I love you too, both of you so much." Stiles replied kissing Rosie's hand before Derek kissed did the same to her other.

* * *

Rosie cried out and Stiles walked over to the little munchkin in the white cradle that hung from the ceiling. As soon as Stiles picked her up he 'smelt' the problem and gagged a bit. Rushing up the stairs as fast as he could to her room Stiles believes she thought he was panicking and scared. She bit him hard on the arm and Stiles yelped but kept going Rosie still biting and not letting go.

"Derek!" Stiles said raspy setting Rosie on the changing table and tried to pry her teeth off but to no avail. Moments later Derek rushed in and ran over laughing at the mess before him.

"This isn't funny Der it kinda-OW!" Stiles yelped as she was drawing blood and Derek – as careful as he could – got Rosie off of him and Stiles pulled back putting a hand over his wound while Derek quickly changed the baby before checking on Stiles. Derek slowly took his hand off and Stiles saw the wound already healing which took only him off. Derek told him he not only heals faster because he's mated to an Alpha but now has a child. He needs to apparently be more 'durable' whatever that means. Rosie squawked and Derek picked up the bundle of joy and Stiles followed them downstairs and the door opened. Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Cora, and Lydia came in and asked why there was blood on him arm.

"Rosie thought it was okay to bite me." Stiles mumbled and Scott let out a loud chuckle making Rosie whimper and Stiles told everyone to make themselves at home while he made Rosie a bottle and the pack got a little plate of brownies. Coming back with both of them Scott and Erica almost trampled me while Allison and Lydia held Rosie and Isaac and Cora were sucking on each other's faces. Stiles remember when Derek told Isaac no but it happened.

"Do you wanna feed her?" Stiles asked the girl as Allison nodded taking the bottle before Lydia who pouted and said some snooty comment nobody bothered to listen to. Looking over Stiles saw Allison held the bottle wrong which made Rosie cranky, gassy, and restless the three things a baby shouldn't be. Derek followed his gaze and saw it too.

"Ally tilt the bottle all the way up." Derek corrected and she looked from Rosie to him.

"Won't she choke?" she asked and Stiles laughed.

"She'd have a better time chewing off my arm." Stiles joked and Allison did. Rosie started to really eat then rather quickly. Scott talked about wedding plans with Allison. Sure they were mated too but a wedding showed the love to the human world. Stiles looked back to Derek and his' wedding a year ago. It was perfect and beautiful and his dad owed someone thirty bucks to Melissa, typical.

Erica shared her plans about her bakery and renovating it, maybe letting the pack get a discount. Lydia said she'd be going to Africa soon to help feed children and teach to them. Good for her as she did want to do something like that. Though Stiles didn't think anyone would've pegged Lydia Martin for doing that now and especially back in high school.

Isaac and Cora took a break and talked about moving in together and Derek was happy. It made Stiles happy that he was happy about that. Maybe it was because his last sister was happy about it. Laura would have been happy too and the fact her name was Rosie's last name. Stiles wishes sometimes he could have met her other than seeing her half dead body. Maybe she wasn't such a sourwolf.

Soon Rosie finished her bottle and Scott, Erica, and surprisingly Lydia finished the plate of chocolate gooeyness and Stiles went to clean up leaving everyone else to it. Hearing the front door open and close and a few 'Stiles' being shouted he assumed everyone had left.

Arms wrapped around Stiles' lower stomach and a wild blush, a soft moan, and him dropping the dish was the outcome. Derek chuckled in his ear and Stiles turned off the water and turned around to face his 'Tall and Broody'.

"Hey." Stiles said biting his lip leaning his forehead against Derek's.

"Hey." Derek replied planting a tender kiss on Stiles jaw making Stiles push against Derek. The wolf smiled pressing back making Stiles moan arching a bit. Suddenly the loss of contact made Stiles whine and look at Derek who was leaning on the island.

"If you can get Rosie to sleep I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom." Derek said to him in a low sexy rumble making Stiles body tingle with lust and desire. His brain on over drive Stiles runs up to Rosie's room and tried to lull his angel to sleep.

Eventually he does.


	2. one year and six months

Chapter 2: one year six months

Stiles held Rosie up so she was in a standing position getting ready for her to walk over to Derek if she could. The little angel began to grow up more and more and now she looked so much different. Of course her arms and legs were longer but her little round belly was becoming flat, her hair midnight hair was longer now framing her face. Her face had changed as well but that's expected. She had four teeth all four bottom front ones and a top one peeking out. Words and hand motions had also become things. They may not be in coherent sentences yet but she was well on her way.

Werewolves were generally better babies than humans in a way, or from Derek and Peter. They develop faster, mentally and physically. This blew Stiles away as he wanted his little girl to be like this forever but also wanted her to grow put and live life.

"Go on Rosie, you can do it." Derek encouraged holding out his arms.

"Da!" She giggled moving her left foot out first shakily her right foot next. Her little light blue leggings walked with her along with her grey t-shirt with a wolf on it – Stiles' choice of course. Thank god those sit fit as they needed go get her new clothes so often. Rosie was so close almost in Derek's grasp when she toppled over. Stiles gasped and Derek acted quickly catching her just inches from a face plant.

Tears fell out of her eyes and Derek picked her up resting her in his lap, "Hey baby girl you just got a little scared that's all. You're okay see?" Derek played tickling her feet making a high pitched giggle making bother parents laugh too.

"Rosie it's lunch time, you hungry?" Stiles asked getting up with the two of them following.

"Hunry?" Rosie asked to Stiles and he shook his head.

"Are _you _hungry?" Stiles asked again and the little one and a half year old nodded as her tummy rumbled. The small family walked into the kitchen seeing Cora, Boyd, Jackson, Scott, Peter, and of course Isaac. Both parents didn't ask how the pack got in as they were welcome at any time. Derek set Rosie in her high chair while Stiles got out a banana, whole grain Cheerios, and some watermelon. Chopping it up Stiles couldn't help but smile when Peter, Jackson, and Isaac said hi to Rosie who was familiar with the pack. She knew their names – she may get them mixed up but she knew who was who.

"Pter! Zac! Jacon!" Rosie said pointing to the right people. Everyone made an awe and another as she named everyone she could see. Cora: Cra, Boyd: Bod, and then Scott who she called Allison – Alwson.

"Oh my god Scott! That's priceless!" Stiles laughed putting the food onto a plate and Scott rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Scott said looking like a kicked puppy.

"She still loves you…Allison." Derek teased. Stiles smiled like a goofy son of a bitch he is and sat down holding up a Cheerio raising an eyebrow. Rosie knew the game and said Cheerio perfectly and Stiles gave her a few. She didn't eat though as she always waited for everything. Next Stiles held up the banana which came out a little odd but he relented and gave her come banana. Next was watermelon and she frowned.

"I d'knw Da." Rosie frowned and Stiles bowed his head and chuckled.

"Here you go baby." Stiles said giving her the sweet treat before her giving an evil smile.

"Wawermelwn." Rosie said but ate it right away. Stiles mouth was a gape before looking at Scott, Jackson, and Isaac who looked around awkwardly. Letting it slide the pack that was here sat around the large table and started to talk. Boyd however had the most interesting news as he saw another werewolf in town asking about a baby.

Truth be told Rosie was found in the woods but for safety they say she was adopted at birth by a teenager. This worried the pack and parents as there was a possibly the woman would know Rosie was hers if she was. Freaking out Stiles got up and called the rest of the pack over to give them high alert notice. Allison, Erica, Lydia, and Danny came moments later and like always Rosie named them which was sweet before eating bananas. Sitting down Rosie whined.

"What?" Derek asked his voice lighter than some of the pack as ever heard making Erica, Allison, and Jackson look surprised.

"Wadr." Rosie whined again and Derek got her a sippy cup full of cool water. Smiling she drank it happily while Boyd told the pack what she'd looked like. Dirty blond hair, grey eyes, long face, pale skin, freckles almost everywhere; that's a lot what Rosie looked like a year and a half ago in the woods. Derek told the pack to be on alert and if she tries anything with any of them they come here and stay here. Everyone agreed as Rosie was a major part of their lives and hearts. They couldn't let her go as if the mother lost her in the woods or put her there she shouldn't me a mother. Being a parent isn't by birth it's something you earn and the Alpha mates; the parents in the room have earned Rosie. It may have been sort time but they plan on keeping her.

"Can I stay the night?" Lydia asked and everyone raised an eyebrow.

"You always say no, why now?" Danny asked and she sighed.

"Home is…hard right now." Lydia said and she told everyone her father came home out of nowhere. Even though most of the pack was eighteen and over they all lived at home. Derek and Stiles would love to have the pack live here in one big home; the old Hale house. Peter and Cora were hesitant from the last time the house was full of people. Stiles said yes and said she'd get the room her and Jackson shared. Every couple had to share rooms, while single people still had their own. It saved space in a funny way.

Soon after Lydia asked soon Isaac, then Scott, and everyone trickled in asking. Of course Derek and Stiles said yes because they simply wanted their family here. They had faced the world together, through good and bad pushed through it. Stiles, Scott, and Allison have the darkness still but it's just a sign saying they made it. Others have scars that would not heal for some reason which was okay.

* * *

Rosie started to babble which meant she was sleepy, and cranky. When Stiles picked her up she started to cry about rubber ducks. When Stiles laughed about it earned him a bite to the shoulder.

"Son of a-OW! Rosie stop!" Stiles yelled prying his daughter off handing her to Derek before storming of into the bathroom slamming the door hard. Rosie's loud wail penetrated the silence and Derek put her to sleep up stair while from Stiles' human ears the pack was in the living room playing GTA or something like it. Stiles sat in the bathtub feeling his little bite already healing. He didn't bother to lock the door as it would just result in Derek being pissed off.

It took a minute but the door opened and Stiles' didn't look up knowing it was Derek.

"Stiles?" His voice called and Stiles looked up with red blotchy eyes which made Derek close the door instantly and walk over sitting behind Stiles letting him lean back onto a hard chest of Derek Hale.

"Stiles tell me what's wrong." Derek demanded and Stiles broke down sobbing like a mad man. Derek calmed him down but nearing the verge of a panic attack.

"I...I just am on overload. My dad is eating habits are growing worse and I can't be there to help him because I need to be here with you and Rose. Then Rosie's birth mom may be here looking for her. It's not that she bit me it's just that…I'm afraid that she's gonna see her mother and chose her over-over." Stiles paused to take a deep shaky breath before continuing. "Over us." Derek growled, then whined before pulling Stiles closer to him. Stiles whimpered turning around to face Derek who had red eyes.

"Stiles Rosie's is blood, scent, and looks that makes her invisible; but we're raising her. She could still look the same as when we found her and it wouldn't change. We are her parents, we stepped up, and she will always see us as hers." Derek explained and Stiles felt his heart implode as he'd never heard something like that out of Derek since their wedding vows. Before Stiles could say something or kiss him there was a whine at the door before it opened. Rosie was holding her blanket tears running down her face.

They were wide eyed as the sight of their daughter standing up, even opening a door. Then Derek and Peter were right, werewolves are advanced at childhood.

"Da cryiwg?" Rosie asked implying Stiles.

"Yeah, it's not your fault baby." Stiles whispered and Rosie took wobbly steps over before gripping the tub looking at bother her fathers with big copper eyes that held the littlest amount of blue slivers in them.

"S-Stop." Rosie said before awkwardly climbing in with Stiles and Derek. They both smiled and held their daughter close. The word their along with Derek's sweet hums lulled both Stiles and little Rosie to sleep.


	3. three years two months

Chapter 3: three years and two months

Stiles heard Derek moan from behind him in their cuddling position before a little hand grabbed at his face. Opening his eyes right away Stiles looked back to see Rosie smiling down on them. Still very sleepy Stiles checked the time and say it was a little past seven in the morning.

"Crap, Der get up." Stiles said sitting up rubbing his eyes. Derek mumbled a incoherent slur before sleeping again. Stiles rolled his eyes telling Rosie to go get in the shower and she did. Sometimes having a werewolf child had it's perks such as having a three year old with the mental capacity of a five year old. Rosie could go things on her own and she liked having independence like that. Still groggy Stiles got up and threw on an old Batman tee and tan jeans before planting a kiss on Derek's neck. He didn't budge, so Stiles tried all his tricks to no avail.

By this time the pack decided living here together would be best so Stiles called Erica's name and she came in wearing panties and Boyd's over sized shirt.

"Yeah Stiles?" Erica asked rubbing her eyes.

"Come here." Stiles commanded using his Alpha female role and she did. Once close enough Stiles pulled her close kissing her on the lips hard. Derek's eyes shot open red, and livid. He let go over Erica who was on the floor laughing like a crazed person. Derek growled but Stiles just called him a sourwolf before reminding his mate Rosie started preschool. The Alpha apologized and Stiles told him to get dressed and walked Erica out.

"Daddy!" Rosie screamed from her room and Stiles walked in the mellow yellow room with white furnishings.

"Yes sweetpea?" Stiles asked looking as his half dressed daughter.

"I don't know what to wear." The three year old complained and Stiles called out for Lydia who came in pushing him out letting girls do their girl thing. Sighing Stiles made himself useful and went to make everyone bacon filled pancakes. Well those were Rosie's, Allison, and Peter's favorites. Sixteen cakes later everyone was awake. Surprisingly very pregnant Allison was up at this time.

"Ally what are you doing up?" Jackson asked.

"I maybe pregnant but I'm not missing Rosie's first day." Allison smiled kissing Scott before getting a glass of orange juice. Derek came down a moment later hair practically a rat's nest, eye's hooded and dark circled, that's Derek in the morning. New footsteps came down and Rosie along with Lydia came into view and everyone was in awe. Rosie's black hair had a blue head band in it tucked behind her ears, a mid-length sleeve wool shirt with a bow on it, a nice pair of regular cut denim jeans and converse. Very un-Lydia, but adorable. Rosie ignored the stares and went for the pancakes running to the table.

"Rosie Laura Hale what have we told you?" Stiles asked and her eyes went wide before putting the plate back standing with her arms crossed.

"Can I have a plate?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Yes you may, and thank you." Derek said sounding better after his first cup of black bitterness. Rosie walked to the table and sat nicely before eating it like a monster. Soon everyone had food and sat around the table only talking to Rosie about her first day and what she wanted to do. Most kids wanted to make friends, eat a crayon, nap, then go home. Rosie however wanted to learn math, read a book or be read to. Preschool might not have been necessary but Stiles had insisted on it. After a while Peter told the time and everyone rushed around only having ten minutes to get there. Rosie used her wolfy speed to brush her teeth and get her piece of paper explaining her 'panic attacks'. This was in case she'd get angry to the point of shifting. This meant she'd run to the bathroom and calm down. Also her latex allergy.

"Bye!" Rosie said once she'd hugged everyone and got into the back seat of Stiles' jeep. Everyone waved as both mates got in - what Derek called piece of shit monstrosity - and made it to the school minutes to go. Once out Rosie hugged both of her dads. She got on Derek's shoulders and the three of them walked in making it to Miss Ryan's class. Rosie bean to sniffle and they sat her down.

"Hey don't cry okay?" Derek soothed and she shook her head.

"I'm not crying because I'm leaving!" Rosie said looking from one and the other. The mates raised eyebrows in unison and the three year old sighed. "I'm crying because the pack will miss me." Stiles laughed telling her how awesome that was before wiping her tears away. Derek hugged Rosie once more before she walked in giving the note to the teacher who nodded looking at Stiles and Derek with a warm smile.

_BUMP!_

Stiles gasped at the sudden collision but said he was sorry until frozen. There she was with an older boy no older than seven or eight. It was the woman Boyd described; Rosie's mother. The woman eyed them two of them before her eyes flashed a dark, cold blue.

"I'm...sorry." The woman snapped and the boy next to her whimpered a bit. Derek's eyes flashed red before he grabbed Stiles pushing them both out of there. Stiles could only hope and pray Rosie would make it until one in the afternoon.

* * *

Rosie looked around seeing other kids run around with paint infested fingers, boogery noses, yelling. crying, and shouting; one kid had already crapped his pants. This was going to be a long day. Sitting in a corner Rosie had grabbed a dozen picture books and started to read silently. That was a challenge as her ears were sensitive. She tried to hold them or hum her dads' lullabies to no avail. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran up to the teacher.

Miss Ryan looked at Rosie with concern. Rosie was boiling as clocks, voices, dirty smells and other horrible things invaded her senses.

"Rosabelle what's the matter?" The nice teacher asked and Rosie whimpered.

"I need to call my dads!" Rosie yelled and the teacher told her to use her inside voices. Rosie couldn't take it anymore crying out covering her ears bolting out of hell. Running down the hall way she made it to the front desk and someone was there. Miss Ryan was on her tail so she ran outside the shift happening.

"Rosie!" Miss Ryan called but Rosie was quick on her feet and ran down the block following the road's she knew so well. Turning onto the dirt road Rosie was fully shifted and scared. Her ears were ringing, nose was flaring, and she ran for the four miles it took to get home. Her safe haven.

Stiles heard the pack growl as Derek shot up running outside. Everyone followed after the Alpha out to the mild September air to see a little werewolf. Rosie was shifted and crying her yellow eyes out. Both parents ran out meeting her half way.

"Rosie Hale what are you doing?!" Derek asked harshly while Rosie was hugging them both sobbing in their shits.

"The noises hurt my ears Dad! The kids smelled gross, and I couldn't read!" Rosie snapped sniffling, wiping her eyes. When Rosie couldn't read that meant it was bad. Stiles hadn't taken in the thought of the sounds. Scott and the three beta's has horrible days just because of the noise overload during high school. Rosie was on overload. Stiles kissed his girls head as every wolf growled and the pack surrounded them.

Coming from the forest a tan wolf came out; like an actual wolf like Talia Hale. Rosie whimpered and latched onto Stiles while Derek stood up standing in front of everyone. The wolf shifted into the woman, Rosie's mother. Stiles got up and stood beside Derek Rosie on him like a sucker cup. The woman - whatever her name was - looked at Rosie with wide eyes and tried to run to the girl. Derek growled and the woman stopped eyes flashing blue again.

"Give me _my _daughter!" She hissed and Stiles clutched Rosie on with a strength he'd never had before, the strength of family.

"She's not yours!" Derek snapped and the woman growled.

"She is Lune blood now give her to me." The woman yelled walking over not backing down. Isaac, Jackson, and Scott got in front of their Mama-Wolf and Rosie shifted and ready to attack. Rosie jumped up and out of Stiles' grasp taking him of guard before slipping under Scott's legs walking over.

"Rosabelle!" Derek and Stiles yelled but she kept going until she was only six or seven steps away. Her wolf went away and she just stood there. This is what Stiles' feared, what he panicked about, what every nightmare was. This was Stiles' and Derek's biggest fear.

"Hi." Rosie said.

"Hello baby." Rosie's mother said going to grab her but Rosie growled and her mother froze in anger.

"You're no my mommy. Those guys," Rosie paused turning back to her dads' pointing to them. "are. They always say being a parents isn't blood. It's the raising that makes you a parent. The blood, sweat, tears, and smiles that goes into it. You gave me one stupid month while this pack...my pack has given me three years. Not to mention the next...?" Rosie paused using her fingers to count. "Then next fifteen years." Rosie finished putting her hands on her hips.

Stiles was baffled.

Dumbfounded.

Perplexed.

Amazed.

Rosie has never said anything that complicated so far, but it was beautiful. She knew that saying well and she was brave for doing so. Stiles felt like he could die happy at that moment without an regret. Rosie's mother growled and knelt down.

"I'll be back...Vivian Zara Lune." She yelled before running into the forest shifting in sight. Stiles laughed at the name as it was so bizarre and odd. Others snickered at it but silenced as Rosie turned around and didn't move.

"Do I have to go back to school?" Rosie asked.

Everyone loved how she could make the best of things, even this.

"No." Derek smiled.

* * *

**(So just letting everyone know Stiles it human! I got a PM asking if he was and he is...for now. The reason he heals fast is because he's mated to an Alpha werewolf and as a werewolf child! In chapter one I think it explains it. Also wierd name huh? If your looking your character names to to randomnames .com and boom! Also follow me on twitter for sneak peeks, updates, and other fun stuff - like contests!) **

**(I'll try to give you a visual of Rosie but we'll see if I can find a pic.)**


	4. eight years and five months

Chapter 4: eight years and five months

Rosie sat at the table pulling out her math book and started. Stiles had seen Rosie evolve monumentally since that day in preschool. Derek and Cora had trained her to focus on one thing making it so she could go and not freak like all the betas had. Through it took her until second grade and they had to home school her she made it into school. The little wolf made friends and foes, but she knew to keep her wolf tucked away.

Also she grew up which was a dagger to the heart for Stiles. Her long black hair was down to her tail bone but always in a pony tail, she was about four and a half feet tall, and her body had no more baby chub. Her copper eyes were more knowing then ever, and she could run her mouth. She was older, independent, her own person that didn't need her dads' assistance. Tears streamed down Stiles' cheeks and Rosie who was the only wolf in house turned to face him. The others went for a run.

"Why are you crying daddy?" Rosie asked and Stiles offered a smile before walking over.

"I'm not sad, just happy." Stiles said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Your thinking. Are you brooding like pops?" Rosie asked who had gotten in the habit of calling Derek 'pops'. Stiles told his daughter that he was just seeing her like a little adult. A young lady, a strong werewolf, the first Hale after the fire. Rosie took the complement with flying colors telling Stiles she was Wonder Woman because Erica was Catwoman. That was expected of her as when she finished almost every book in the house she'd found his comic book stash. Not telling him she snuck them into the woods and finished all two hundred seventy four of them in two hours.

Rosie started to work again and Stiles went to get a ginger ale because beer was disgusting. He'd always liked the 'girly drinks' but there was two problems. One the guys would make fun, but hey! Fermented barley or fruity goodness? Two he'd always pronounce the damn drink wrong then get laughed at again. So Stiles stuck with ginger ale instead. He was about to grab it when the sliding glass door was smashed in. Rosie screamed and Stiles ran over the island grabbing her. Looking over it was her 'mother'.

Allison, Lydia, and Melissa ran in only to have Stiles tell them to run. While running outside to the front yard Stiles opened a pouch Deaton gave him. They stood together as Stiles made a circle around them. Rosie's mother flew back landing flat on her ass growling. Rosie took a deep breath chest rumbling.

"Vivian." The woman yelled, Rosie didn't answer as everyone - werewolf or not - felt her anger. It was boiling through her veins, radiating off her in waves. Then it happened. She roared shaking the ground beneath them, the windows vibrated, it rang in their ears. She was signaling Derek and the pack.

"Leave us alone, do you understand that?!" Rosie screeched. "You lost your chance when you left me in the woods! Stiles and Derek are my dads' and the pack is _my _family. I have never belonged to you..." Rosie said wincing when her fangs ripped out of her gums and claws came out a bit to fast. "and I never will!" Stiles wrapped his arms around his little wolf as she was going to pass the barrier. Tears streamed down her angel like face and it was like Stiles got a dagger through the heart. Her mother lost it and shifted into her full wolf form. Growling the barrier was broken by her giant paw.

"Der..." Stiles whispered heart pounding in his ears, "Rosie...I love you." Stiles said backing up to the three girls. Melissa put a hand on Stiles' shoulder, Lydia hugged Stiles' right arm and Allison was freaking out as her five year old son Lyle was still inside napping. Though she didn't say anything they all knew she was thinking about him.

A roar was all they four of them could comprehend as a blur of werewolves tackled the full blown wolf to the ground. Stiles let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in and picked up Rosie holding her close and she nuzzled in. Lyle ran outside rushing to Allison crying his now yellow eyes out. Rosie looked over at Lyle and smiled.

"It's okay." She soothed and the five year old nodded whimpering in the crook of Ally's neck. Looking back Erica, Peter, Jackson, Danny and Boyd were on the ground bleeding mildly but whimpering. Derek being Derek let out an all mighty roar before the wolf went still shifting back to human form. The woman gargled something and Derek took Rosie over everyone following. Rosie's hand got the death grip from Derek as the woman looked at her holding her neck.

"Your r-r-real father l...left you in th-e-e woods." Her mother rasped face getting paler, eyes becoming lifeless, but alive barely. Allison took Lyle away, Lydia, Jackson, and the others left leaving the three of them there.

"S-sorry little o-onee." The woman said going limp, eyes flashing red before rolling back, head lulling back. Rosie fell to her knees tears in her eyes face in her hands. Stiles looked at his mate taking his hand and squeezing it before tending to their daughter whose seen too much already.

* * *

Stiles looked out the window that ventured out into the woods of Beacon Hills. Danny, Isaac, Jackson and Peter had taken care of the body of 'Kindred Lune' mother of 'Vivian'. Cora, Lydia, and a few others did some work and found out they were Alpha's of the Lune pack. The most powerful pack so to speak and Rosie's father who has no name is still out there. Maybe he sent Kindred and she failed, now what?

Arms wrap around Stiles' lower waist and the response in immediate as Stiles puts his hands over Derek's wrists.

"She's fine Stiles." Derek stated and Stiles turned to face the wolf. Tears made his vision blurry but it was enough to make out Derek's sorrow filled face. Rare but Stiles had grown used to it by now.

"N-No it's not. Her father is still out there and he's like the all mighty Alpha. Derek I can't loose her..." Stiles rasped trailing off pulling Derek close nuzzling into his neck. Derek put arms around him and rubbed soothing circles in his back. He wasn't going to have a panic attack, he hasn't had one on months now wasn't the time.

"I heard what she said while running back, we all did. She wouldn't say it unless she meant it Stiles and you know that." Derek reminded Stiles and he nodded pulling away wiping away his silly tears.

"You're right Derek." Stiles smiled as Derek smiled brightly.

"I love you." Stiles whispered against the sourwolf's lips.

"I love you too." Derek finished kissing Stiles before pulling away listening to the faint sound of sobs.

"Rosie." Derek muttered and they both sprinted out of the master bedroom and into the yellow room of the eight year old she-wolf. Rosie sat up knees pulled to her chest, arms holding them close while her head was bowed black hair sheltering her heart shaped face. Stiles and Derek came over to her sitting on her bed with her. Derek held her while Stiles pulled her hair back tilting her head up to see her eyes. They were no longer copper as they were a wolf yellow.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Stiles asked and she shook her head saying nightmare. Derek looked at Stiles with worry drowning the room.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Derek asked this time and she shook her head again saying she couldn't sleep again. Derek picked her up cradling her close walking out. Stiles knew what he was doing and he followed his mate and daughter back to their room where he lay her down. Stiles crawled next to the poor nightmare ridden girl outlining her face.

"It'll be okay." Rosie said being strong. Stiles looked at Derek who was laying down on the other side of her.

"You know..." Stiles said looking at Derek who had a raised eyebrow. "When I was seventeen I met dad for the first time." Stiles continued and Rosie smiled.

"Did he love you then like now?" Rosie asked and they both laughed.

"No." Derek said. "We did over time. When I met daddy we faced Uncle Peter who was a bit sad back then. Then Uncle Jackson was a lizard not a wolf for a while." Derek explained.

"The Kanima?" Rosie asked and Derek nodded.

"Yeah baby, so then a whole pack of Alpha's came and they were bad. Our pack faced them along with a woman named Jennifer who wanted the Alpha pack gone too. We found out she was doing bad things to get the Alpha's to go. So our pack made both of them go away and make Beacon Hills safe." Stiles said softly.

"Then you loved dad?" Rosie asked yawning.

"Yes Rosie I did but what I'm trying to say is over time when we made the bad guys go away some people died. It was scary, we have nightmares but I want to let you know the pack is here for you. You don't need to be scared, or have nightmares." Stiles said and Rosie nodded laying on her stomach.

"Nighty dads'." Rosie mumbled closing her eyes and Stiles looked over at Derek who was smiling like and idiot.

"That was nice." Derek teased and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Just nice?"

"Wonderful."

'Just wonderful?" Stiles asked and Rosie opened her eyes looking from one to the other.

"Yes just wonderful and now we sleep." Rosie snapped head wilting to the bed and both parents laughed before falling asleep next to their 'wonderful' daughter.


	5. thirteen years and seven months (PART 1)

Chapter 5: thirteen years and seven months

"Give it back!" Rosie screamed running after Lyle who had her top she wanted. Running around the house in jeans and a bra was odd but she did train in a sports bra so was there a difference? Sure it was a bra she got with Aunt Lydia and Aunt Ally, sure it was hot pink and super lacy, and sure her dads' didn't know about. There was no difference.

"Come and get me!" Lyle who was now ten year old teased and ran though the kitchen were most of the pack was.

"Lyle!" Rosie screamed pumping her legs faster running though the kitchen when Lyle laughed and past Uncle Scott who yelled at him to stop but he ran out to the back yard. Getting tired of this cat and mouse Rosie shifted tackling the boy to the ground causing him to yelp. Rosie flipped over Lyle pinning his arms over his head. Lyle was also shifted growling.

"You don't scare me." Rosie teased the lisp caused by her fangs.

"Get off!" Lyle yelled as running footsteps came closer. Not relenting Rosie held him tighter and tighter.

"Give me my shirt!" Rosie spat before she was pulled off my dad and Uncle Jax. Flailing in their gasp growling Rosie kept trying to get free but who was she? A thirteen year old wolf against a thirty five and a thirty one year old wolf. Ally and Scott were reprimanding Lyle who had tears in his eyes at this point and Rosie settled down. Dad looked at her with red eyes and she rolled her's shifting back crossing her arms covering her bra her dads' or the pack for that matter weren't supposed to see. Lyle walked over sobbing handing Rosie her shirt.

"Thanks brat." Rosie said turning on her heel walking inside quickly only to be stopped by a sneered comment.

"I see Lydia took you shopping." Uncle Pete said and Rosie looked at him mortified along with daddy who yelled at him. Running to the bathroom Rosie slammed the door locking it before pulling on the shirt. It was a good shirt, her favorite. It was a grey three quarter sleeved shirt with stages of the moon on it. Fixing her hair that she curled for forty-five minutes she walked back out a new shade of crimson as she walked by everyone. Okay, it was different.

Rosie grabbed a plate and her daddy put on her omelet with spinach, mushrooms, and bacon in it. Her morning breakfast she'd loved but pancakes were he ultimate favorite. Sitting down between Uncle Isaac and Uncle Dan she started too eat when Kimmy - Cora and Isaac's little four year old - and Jasper - Erica and Boyd's two year old son - ran in.

There was Rosie's black lace panties on her head while Jasper was chowing on her shorts.

"NO!" Rosie screamed in horror running over pulling them off her head and raking her shorts before rushing up stairs locking her door from the outside world.

* * *

Coming out of her room for the first time in a hour it was because her best friend Olivia was coming over along with Skylar, Mia, Victor, Nick, and Sam. Those were her six friends since second grade. They had everyone's back all the time and they knew about the pack. The pack didn't know they knew but they were cool with it. They didn't seem to mind because Rosie said they were the good guys.

Opening the front door both dads' stopped her.

"You okay Rose?" Dad asked raising a black eyebrow.

Rosie crossed her arms and avoided eye contact, "Besides reaching the epitome of humiliation I'm just great." Rosie said using her well taught sarcasm.

"It's fine we did change you when yo-" Daddy started.

"Yes I know you changed me but it's different now! Can I please go outside now?" Rosie cut it shocking both dads' but they glanced at each other before letting her go. Smiling she hugged them quickly before walking out seeing her friends show up.

"Rosie!" Mia called and Rosie looked back at two very pissed dads' only to look at her friends. Olivia had long curly dirty blonde locks with hazel eyes, Skylar had died Rhianna red short hair with brown eyes anyone loved, and Mia was straight black haired like Rosie but with bright green eyes. Victor had brown hair with brown eyes, Nick was light blonde with scary grey eyes, and Sam was your typical ginger though everyone was nice and didn't tease him. This is why Sam was with them because everyone else in seventh grade teased the hell out of him.

"Hey guys." Rosie smiled hugging each of them her and Nick holding a bit longer then the others. Leading them in she told her dads' they were just getting root beer and popcorn before going in the back. Still pissed they let her go and Rosie led them to the kitchen.

"You're house is so cool ya know that." Mia chirped and Rosie smiled.

"Yeah but she does have a huge pa-family." Victor said almost blowing it. Rosie looked at him with wide eyes listening for any wolves to hear but it was clear. Shooting him a glare she took the six cans and a bag of Smartfood popcorn they went to the back were they sat in a circle talking about eight grade next year since it was summer break. Sam and Skylar were the most scared.

"Why are you freaking over it?" Olivia asked sitting up.

"Because then high school is right there!" Skylar defended it reminded Rosie of her pack's time in high school...story time.

"It's not as bad as my family's time there. My daddy and Uncle Scott were trapped in for a whole night, There was a bunch of 'cougar' attacks." Rosie said putting air quotes on cougar as they knew what she really meant.

"Maybe it could happen to us!" Sam whined while Nick and Victor laughed at him.

"Shut up you shit heads." Sam snapped.

"Hey there's little children here!" Mia said pointing to Victor and Olivia.

They rolled their eyes and Rosie smiled reaching for a hand full of popcorn gingerly.

"Wanna play a game of tag for no reason?" Skylar asked and Nick shook his head no.

"Rosie can run really fast, no way." Nick said and Rosie promised she'd slow down for him. The game begun Olivia was it first running after Sam who used Nick as a shield. Nick was it running for Victor. The game went on and Rosie was it twice before she tagged Skylar. Walking around catching her breath Nick walked up standing by her.

"Hey Nickser what's up?" Rosie asked smiling at the blonde as he radiated nervousness and hope.

"Uh..Rosie so I was wondering...well actually my Cousin Henry is having his wedding this weekend. I wanted to know if you wanted to go?" Nick croaked out and Rosie looked at him with wide eyes.

"Like...a date?" Rosie asked numbly feeling a buzz fill her.

"Well yeah but it's a wedding and not really a-" Nick started before Rosie hugged him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah I'll ask my dads'." Rosie said feeling like she won a million dollars and made an elevator to cloud nine.

_POKE!_

"Also you're it." Nick said running over to the other five.

"I'm so running fast!" Rosie yelled sprinting for her friends.

* * *

"Please!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Rosabelle Laura Hale the answer is no!" Dad snapped and Rosie clamped her mouth shut. It was rare for her father to yell at her like this but she didn't like it. Daddy rushed in with a worried look while Rosie had tears in her eyes, but she was being pathetic. Wiping them away she looked at the floor.

"What's going on?" Daddy asked sitting next to dad.

"Rosie was invited to a wedding by her friend Nickolas." Dad explained and Rosie huffed avoiding eye contact for the second time today which made the tension heavier than it needed to be. The two mates were in a strange stare down before looking back to her and she looked them in the eye.

"I'm sorry Rosie but no." Daddy said and dad smirked like it was a sick joke.

"Why?! I'm well-behaved most of the time and it's not even a date! I'm just there as a friend because his cousins are really little!" Rosie pretested.

"Rosie please just drop it, the answer is no." Daddy said his eyes going left to dad so Rosie knew he wasn't to be messed with.

"I just need to know why!" Rosie pushed whining.

"You're going to be grounded if you don't let it go Rose." Dad stood up and Rosie clenched her fists.

"Tell me why then!" Rosie whispered tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Because..." Daddy started but dad cut him off.

"Rosie the answer is no go to your room." Dad said in a robot tone that everyone was afraid of and then it clicked in her head like a puzzle piece. Rosie became enraged, boiling under her skin eyes flashing gold.

"It's because I'm a girl and he's a guy isn't it?!" Rosie yelled. "I'm not a little girl anymore! You never let me do anything! I can barely have friends over because of Lyle, Kimmy, and Jasper! Well guess what? I told them and they are cool with the whole 'I'm a werewolf and as is my pack' thing! You both are so up tight and just mean! I can never do anything, ever! Sometimes I wish you never found me in the woods!" Rosie said wolfing out but freezing when she said it covering her mouth. Her dads' were speechless as was she. A sob wracked her body and she took a step back running out the door and into the woods.

* * *

**I know it's like moody, mean, teen Rosie but trust me she won't be like that forever! Just a phase! So yeah follow me on twitter at my account: little_wolf246 for story updates and such. :)**


	6. thirteen years and seven months (PART 2)

Chapter 6: thirteen years and seven months

Rosie collapsed near the creek her friends and pack would swim in often. Tears made her hot honey eyes pink and puffy, hard sobs escaped her making her throat hurt, and like her daddy she gets panic attacks. Not as often but it did happen; like right now. Rosie's vision became blurry and tunneled, her breathing was irregular and painful, and she couldn't shake it.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." She rasped wheezing like crazy. Shaking she knew she needed to howl or get back but she couldn't muster the energy needed to do so.

"I'm sorry." Rosie whispered before passing out not seeing the red eyed monster watching her from afar.

* * *

_I was a quick-wit boy_  
_Diving too deep for coins_  
_All of your street light eyes_  
_Wide on my plastic toys_  
_Then when the cops closed the fair_  
_I cut my long baby hair_  
_Stole me a dog-eared map_  
_And called for you everywhere_

_Have I found you?_  
_Flightless bird, jealous, weeping_  
_Or lost you?_  
_American mouth_  
_Big pill looming_

_Now I'm a fat house cat_  
_Nursing my sore blunt tongue_  
_Watching the warm poison rats_  
_Curl through the wide fence cracks_  
_Pissing on magazine photos_  
_Those fishing lures thrown in the cold and clean_  
_Blood of Christ mountain stream_

_Have I found you?_  
_Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding_  
_Or lost you?_  
_American mouth_  
___Big pill, stuck going down_

* * *

Rosie jolted awake from her dads' singing; breathing in deeply looking around to the familiar, cool, calming yellow that was her room. Both dads sat on the bed tears shimmering in their eyes. Her heart was beating in her ears, tears came back, and she curled up sheltering away from both of them.

"I'm so sorry...I-I didn't mean and..." Rosie trailed off sobbing worse than Uncle Boyd when Aunt Erica got pregnant. Large arms wrapped around her and Rosie fell into the touch. While dad feeling her daddy push away her hair and look her in the eye before smiling like the idiot he can be before hugging the both of them.

"I was stupid and angry and...I'm sorry. I love you guys so much." Rosie said looking at the both of them.

"We know...and you may go to the wedding." Dad said and she knew...

"Don't let me go because I ran off and you pity me." Rosie rasped before her daddy spoke.

"We're letting you go because we realized your not a little girl anymore. You're growing up Rose...and we want you to be happy." He spoke and with her awesome werewolf scenes knew they were sincere about it which made her laugh/cry/sigh before hugging them again.

"I love you." Rosie smiled.

"We love you." Dad said and she pulled away again wiping her tears away.

"You guys can sing ya know that?" Rosie teased and they both blushed like fools.

* * *

She slipped on her black flats that had bows on the toes. Looking in the mirror Rosie smiled feeling well groomed. She wore Aunt Cora's orange BCBGMAXAZRIA strapless pleated dress, her mid-back black hair was in a bun with a braid wrapping the base. Nude lip gloss, and the slightest of blush. Sure it was fancy as hell but weddings are fancy and Nick had a rich family. Not that it mattered at all what so ever, just Rosie's met them and they live by 'go big or go home'.

Rosie fixed her dress before walking out of her room and down stairs cutting it close to four thirty when Nick was going to pick her up. She stood in the arch way and cleared her throat. Everyone looked and gasped with awe.

"You're letting her wear...?" Dad said to Cora who smiled.

"It was sitting in the closet and someone needed to wear it." Cora smiled tears brimming but pushed them away. Lyle giggled exposing his missing front tooth.

"Did an orange throw up on you?" He sneered and Rosie growled. Scott pulled Lyle away before asking what has gotten into him lately but Rosie didn't listen in.

"You look beautiful." Her dads' said hugging her.

"Careful!" Aunt Lydia snapped before taking a picture on her phone. Smiling Rosie looked at the door five seconds before it rang and daddy answered it. He shook Mr. Shawnfeild's hand before Rosie walked over coming into view. Nick's jaw dropped to the dirt and Rosie smiled. Nick was wearing a tux but the tie was orange.

"Did you know I was wearing orange?" Rosie asked and Nick stuttered blushing violently. "Joke dude." Rosie said as his father said they'd have her home before ten. Looking back she said bye to the pack before walking along side Nick to the fancy Range Rover HSE Supercharged getting in. Nick still gawked at her and Rosie felt a bit tingly inside. Someone was noticing her for once.

"Nice of you to join us." Mr. Shawnfeild smiled.

"Nice of you to let me join." Rosie said politely and before they knew it they were at the reception seeing Nick's cousin get married; beautiful.

After there was the food, dancing, and what not. Rosie wasn't a dancer but was an eater. Salad, shrimp, steak, anything you could thing off was there and Rosie could die happy. Nick and her talked forever about school, dreams, life, werewolves, his older brother who was a dicknose. Then the song _Flightless Bird, American South_ came on and Nick asked her to dance. It was a slow song and Rosie didn't know how but she agreed taking his hand and walking out to the dance floor. Rosie hesitantly wrapped her arms around Nick's neck while he held her waist with his calloused hands thanks to middle school lacrosse.

They looked at one and other and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me come, it being a family event and all." Rosie smiled and Nick smiled back his grey eyes glowing in the lights.

"I wanted you to come, I've known you since second grade Rose you are family." Nick reminded and Rosie nodded biting her lip. The song was almost over and over time they danced closer to one and other until they were centimeters apart. Nick looked at her with wide eyes and she weakly smile as they filled the gap and their lips met. It was soft, sweet, more than Rosie. She kissed back and their lips slightly swollen. Nick smiled expectedly which made her eyes flash yellow when they pulled apart slowly looking at each other.

"You okay she-wolf?" Nick teased and Rosie laughed letting her fore head rest on the blond boy's shoulder.

"Call me that again and I'll punch you." Rosie teased and Nick laughed as the song ended. Rosie was content.

* * *

**Dicknose is on Stiles' shirt from the TEEN WOLF movie back in the day with Michael J. Fox. Lol also Rosie and Nick? Nosie or Rock? LOL! No really help me with a good name? Review and thanks. **


	7. sixteen years and one month

Chapter 7: sixteen years and one month

Rosie pulled on her favorite pair of dark jeans, grey tank top and a cream colored cardigan. Looking in the mirror Rosie smiled at her older face. Her black hair was in a thick french braid, her cheeks were thinner and protruding more, eyes still sweet honey, and lips still pouty. She took her phone and walked down stairs were Kimmy who was now seven and Jasper who was now fiver were fighting.

"Mine!" Jasper yelled and kept tugging on the toy. Kimmy was crying so Rosie told them to share nicely and they did running to the play room downstairs. Lyle who was now thirteen thanked her as he kept playing a Black Ops or something like that. Rosie walked into the study were most of the pack sat. Rosie walked over to Isaac and sat next to him.

"Hey kiddo." Isaac smiled and Rosie chuckled.

"Hey Zac what going on in here?" Rosie asked looking around.

"Nothing...there hasn't been anything to do since well, Kindred was the last supernatural thing we dealt with." Isaac explained and Rosie nodded grimacing at the mention of her mother. Ldys and Jax were cooing over her pregnancy, Ally and Scott were paying off the items Lyle buys, Erica and Boyd were nuzzling in a chair like always. Peter, Melissa, and grandpa were playing a game; Danny, Cora, and Isaac were talking about high school. The dads' were stressed over god knows what. Most of the pack - not Peter, Melissa, or grandpa - were over forty yet. Most were under thirty five but dad who was thirty seven. Pulling out her phone Rosie texted both Nick and Olivia.

Ever since the wedding three years ago Nick and Rosie were together. How haven't they not fought good question, how hasn't Nick begged for sex good question, anymore good questions? No? Good.

Olivia was busy and Nick wasn't answering. That was odd of him but Rosie blew it off and stood up walking out only to be stopped.

"What the hell is that?" Peter asked and Rosie turned raising an eyebrow at him.

"What the hell is what?" Rosie asked and Ally walked over pulling up the back of by shirt and I jumped back. I had gotten the same tattoo as both my dads' on my lower back where it curved.

"I'm not gonna lie, I got a tattoo without consent and I apologize. You guys would have said no but it means a lot to me." Rosie protested pulling up her shirt exposing her flat stomach before turning around showing everyone. The Triskelion both dads' had; dad between his shoulder blades, daddy on his foot and now her. She altered it a bit. The top one was outlined in red that morphed into a gold for the right spiral. Then morphed into a copper for the left spiral. She pulled down her shirt and faced them.

"It shows the color of the three of our eyes. Red for yours, yellow for mine, and copper for yours. My friends held me down while Sam blow torched it on like Scott did." Rosie said swallowing hard. "I can get it removed if you want." She said not really wanting to. The look in everyone's eyes was odd; almost in awe but rage was in there as well. Her dads' stood up and directed her into the kitchen were she sat on the counter top knowing they were going to remove it. Daddy looked at her with a smile while dad was still letting it sink in.

"How long have you had this?" Dad asked and she sighed.

"A week and it still burns a bit." Rosie admitted.

"I love it." Daddy blurted out pulling her off the counter pulling her into a bear hug. Rosie laughed and nuzzled into the female Alpha's touch. They both looked at the Alpha and he smiled. He loved it and hugged them but told her she was to tell them if she was doing something like that every again. Rosie agreed when the scent of Nick hit her. Cotton, lemon grass, cinnamon, and warm dirt. With blood. Rosie gasped making her dads' look at her with worry.

"Nick." Rosie choked before wolfing out almost breaking the front door. There he was by the throat, chest ripped, as was Victor who was bitten on his side. The pack rushed out but I knew this man. Kindred would visit me and she told me about him this man; Deucalion. My pack let him go and hoped he'd be a better man, fatherhood went to his head.

"Hello Vivian." He smiled and I stepped off the porch as someone tried and failed to hold me back.

"Don't fuck with me and leave! You left me in the woods, then I was saved so you sent Kindred to get me. She died and it's all your fault! Don't act like a father because you never were one to begin with." Rosie snarled.

His grip on Nick tightened and Deucalion smiled, "Vivian that is no way to talk to me. So I'll make you a deal come with me and your boy toy can go. I'm a reasonable man." Rosie laughed and stared at him anger boiling.

"Or I could kill you." Rosie said in all seriousness. That got him but he bit Nick before throwing him to the ground making Rosie loose it. Something snapped but it wasn't metaphorically something in her snapped. Her spine, her legs everything until she looked down. Paws, fur on all fours, a full wolf. Looking back the pack was in shock but Rosie had to kill this guy before asking how the hell she did that. Growling Rosie howled running full speed which was faster than she was used to. Gaining control she chomped down on his arm making him cry out. She threw him to the ground and she saw the pack pulling in Victor and Nick. Dad, Boyd, Jackson, and Cora remained outside wolfed out.

Rosie growled again ramming into the Alpha pinning him down with her paws. She smashed her front right paw down breaking his other arm and doing the same with his legs. Rosie shifted back and looked at the man before her.

"Being a parent isn't by blood; it's something you earn by blood, sweat, and tears. My dads'...my parents taught me that from day one. This pack, my pack has been here for me." Rosie snarled dragging her claws tortuously slow across the man's neck. Deucalion cried out before going limp under Rosie. Power radiated within her and she realized what she's done.

"Crap..." Rosie muttered flashing her now red eyes. The boys looked away while Cora ran out with sweat pants and a shorts bra. Blushing Rosie slipped it on as a scream came from inside.

"No..." Rosie cried.

Inside Victor was awake claws extended and freaking out. Nick was oozing black blood from his bite, ears, nose, and mouth. Rosie ran over knowing what was happening. Rosie immediately grabbed his hand and took the pain away which was intense and she only did that once before. Gasping she stopped and held him close. The pack left the room and one called Deaton leaving Victor, Rosie and Nick in there.

"R-Rosie." Nick rasped and Rosie hovered over him.

"I'm here Nick, I'm here." Rosie whispered taking more pain away crying out when it became too much. Victor had called over Sam, Olivia, Skylar, and Mia. They were on their way and should be there any minute.

"Rosie I love you." Nick said.

"Don't say good bye Nickolas. Deaton is coming he'll help you, fix you, you'll be fine." Rosie snapped looking at Victor who was crying now. Soon the four other friends rushed in and Rosie told them about her wolf, her real dad, Nick and Victor, everything.

"He'll be okay right?" Mia asked.

"I...hope?" Rosie choked out.

"Hope?!" Olivia yelled.

"The bite doesn't always take!" Rosie growled eyes flashing red before apologizing to her best friends. Nick made a gargled scream and Rosie sobbed taking more pain which scared the four who didn't know. The pain pulled and I looked at Victor who did it for a moment. Nick breathed again and Rosie let out a breath. She couldn't loose him, when they started high school he smelt off. Then Rosie knew he was the one, her mate. She didn't tell a soul not even Nick. Her heart was shattering as she remembered her dad did the same for his first girlfriend, and almost lost Cora. Cora!

"DADS!" Rosie yelled and Nick winced. The two mated ran in and Rosie simply said Cora. 'No' in unison.

"He's dying!" Rosie growled.

"I'm not risking you too!" Daddy yelled.

"No Rosabelle." Dad reinforced and Rosie almost shifted.

"He is dying and my mate at that! Let me try!" Rosie screeched sitting next to Nick. Before her dads' could process or stop her her friends who were okay held her down and Rosie took his arm. The pack ran in and Rosie screamed in agony. Every cell, every molecule of her was on fire. Her heart pounded and she screamed again forcing herself to look at Nick who looked all better. With one more pull Rosabelle Laura Hale went to the world of white.

* * *

**I'm an evil bitch! Let me tell you this is coming to an end, but Rosie will live as will Nick because I'm a sucker for happy endings. :)**


	8. sixteen years and three months

Chapter 8: sixteen years and three months

Nothing could compare to the burning that engulfed her body, demolished lack of control, she screamed and shot up looking around a familiar yellow room. Her skin was smooth and clammy, she was in a long sleeve red shirt and grey cotton shorts. Before she could calm down or even move her door opened and a tan boy ran in.

"Rosie!" Lyle cried out jumping onto her. She opened her arms and wrapped them around the small teen.

"Lyle." Rosie rasped before sobbing uncontrollably.

"I hate you! Never do that again!" Lyle snapped and the she-wolf nodded holding him tighter. They stayed like that for a while, crying and hugging until their stomachs howled. Lyle lead her downstairs on her shaky legs and sat her on the island bar stool.

"Where's the pack?" Rosie asked taking a bite of a sandwich her cousin made.

"They went to find Nick." He spoke and Rosie choked on her food before looking at Lyle her inner wolf jumping for joy.

"He's alive? I saved him!?" Rosie asked flabbergasted. Lyle had told her she did save him, she was a beta again, he was going crazy, she'd been out for three months, the usual right? It had been a lot to take in for her; he was alive because of her. Victor and her other friends had been changed upon request actually. They were pack now but she needed to see them now, right now.

"Call them." Rosie said and Lyle nodded going outside and howling.

"On the phone you idiot!" Rosie cried out when he came back in. He rolled his eyes and finished his sandwich. Rosie was still processing as the back door slammed open off the hinges. A blonde mess of hair was all she could make out before arms wrapped around her; familiar, soft, comforting, Nick. Her arms wrapped around her mate and they nuzzled into one another whining. Nick had her off the ground hugging her as hard as he could. Opening her blurry eyes she saw her pack come in. Dads' first.

"Rosie!" They called out and Nick let her go and she hesitated before running into their arms. Everyone had tears, even dad who was whimpering a bit.

"You're so stupid you know that!" Daddy said and she laughed.

"I am your daughter." Rosie reminded and hugged them once again. She'd hugged everyone including her friends who were wolves now. Everyone settled down around seven thirty. Charlie was also there too; Lydia and Jax's first born son. He looked at her before flashing green eyes caused by Lydia being a Banshee. At nine most had gone to their rooms but not before cuddling with Rosie which she didn't mind.

She turned off the T.V and walked up to her room where Nick was, standing at a window. Without a word she walked over and stood in front of him looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." Rosie rasped and he chuckled.

"Why? I'd be dead if not for you...mate." Nick smiled and Rosie melted. The way mate rolled off his tongue made her burst with happiness. Rosie nodded pulling him along into the warmth her bed provided. Nick curled up at her side and nuzzled his face into her neck scenting her.

"Remember the wedding? We had our first kiss?" Rosie asked her eyes closed.

"Yeah." Nick said muffled by her hair.

"I knew...that's why my eyes flashed. I knew you were my mate. Mine." Rosie smiled and looked at him with warm eyes. Nick smiled back and kissed her like it happened three years ago.

Rosie was okay, she'd be okay.

She had her dads'.

She had her pack.

She had her mate.

She had her family.

She had her...happiness.

* * *

**Awe!...okay I know crappy ending...no inspiration...sorry...love my readers so yeah! Rock! Noise!...horrible ship names.**


End file.
